


Beautiful tonight

by Anita7



Series: Their list of firsts [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dresses, F/F, High Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: Short snippet. Right after completing another one in their list of firsts together.





	Beautiful tonight

"Come here, baby"

"Mags..." Said Alex, breathless.

"You were beautiful tonight, baby. You're always beautiful, but today you were perfect. And well, you're always perfect -"

"Hahah..." Akex actually started chuckling at that.

"What? It's true" Maggie's dimples showed and her eyes were sparkling with delight and admiration for her girlfriend of 8 months. Though, by this time, Maggie already knew, if left up to her, these were going to be just the first 8 months of the rest of their lives together.

"You're wonderful, babe." It was Alex's time to compliment her girlfriend, all fully heartfelt. She said this while collecting Maggie's gorgeous hair with her hands and letting it all fall on her girlfriend's left shoulder.

It had been an evening of fancy sparkling dresses, high heels and fancy makeup. The federal agencies organized a gala to promote their image and raise funds. The money raised was to be spent on grants, so that those interested could prepare to access federal agencies regardless of their economic backgroud.

Alex had prepared and delivered a speech, brilliantly explaining how the best talent was required to protect and enhance the lives of civilians, and how the grants would help ensure that.

It was the first gala they attended together, as a couple.


End file.
